Sonic Adventure 3: Eidetic Images
by galeforcewinds12
Summary: Sonic and the gang are back for another Sonic Adventure! There will be oc's, epic battles and some old friends joining the fray. And why does Knuckles have a beret on? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Jyn-the-raccoon: Hello readers! Jtr here with my good friend, galeforcewinds12!

galeforcewinds12: Hey everyone! Welcome to our fist collab fic!

Jyn-the-raccoon: Yes! And we are very excited about this one! The Sonic Adventure series is our favorite, so this is our idea of what could happen in the third installment.

galeforcewinds12: Updates happen weekly! And we give out doubles with short chapters! Now enjoy and review! Oh yeah, and so we don't get sued— we don't own anything except our oc's. And all info on the Anti-chars comes from the Sonic News Network Wiki.

Jyn-the-raccoon: Please read and review!

galeforcewinds12: So, without further ado, we give you Sonic Adventure 3: Eidetic Images!

Chapter 1: The Awakening

3rd person POV

In a dark, untouched room, which was usually silent and largely ignored by passersby, something stirred. A small humming noise came from an ancient, decrepit computer. If anyone was there to see this occurrence, they would've thought it a miracle that the small device could turn itself on, much less operate anymore. But, as no one was there to see this little marvel, it kept booting up, opening old files and information rarely looked at. And if that wasn't enough, other things in the room seemed to follow its lead, as if an invisible hand had begun activating all the machinery in the room. Lights slowly flickered to life; other computers started up and began downloading information as the first had done. Monitors sprung to life, and some other technology no one would be able to name, squeaked in protest at its awakening. The once barely audible hum of one computer turned into a symphony of rattles, beeps and squeaks as the last machines became active. What was most notable about this room was what was in the far corner. Three cylindrical containers, as tall as a man and quite a bit wider, had lit up to display their contents through the glass walls. Though the dust would have inhibited anyone from really seeing the inside, dark silhouettes showed through the gloom, indicating the containers did indeed house something. Out of the blue, a presence filled the room, an invisible presence, much like the one that awakened the room. But it now had a monotone, male voice.

"Activation complete, beginning check of vital signs subjects." The presence droned. On command, a few machines close to the containers hummed louder and began printing out papers with information presumably on the things inside the containers.

"Vital signs all normal. Beginning command sequence as prompted." It said. The aforementioned machines groaned in protest, but beeped and what looked like liquid was being drained from the containers. The dark figures floated down as the fluid drained, and one could hear the depressurizing noise of air as the chambers opened once the liquid was gone. In the one on the left, the being was almost completely of a golden color, with white patches here and there. It shuddered, but did not move. The middle one was entirely green with a peach area on what could be guessed to be his torso. And the one on the right was all red with a tan color around what looked like a face. The golden one on the left suddenly slumped off the bottom of the container onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

"Uuuugggggghhhhhh." It complained. The figure then stood up. It was a sort of anthropomorphic fox. With a tuft of black hair on top of his head, a red and grey uniform with matching boots, white gloves, and most peculiarly, two tails, it looked more like something out of a cartoon then an actual being. Its eyes opened to reveal ice blue irises, and its face morphed into a scowl. It looked around and saw the other two beings in the containers. It struck a thinking pose for a moment, as if debating whether to wake the other two. Rolling its eyes, the fox decided as he walked over to the green being and pushed him from his container to the floor.

"Wake up you idiot!" it said in a male voice.

"Ugh, huh? What do you want Miles? I was havin' a nice dream!" the green one replied, standing up as well. This one was more like a hedgehog, wearing a black jacket with some flame designs, black boots with green highlights, and red sunglasses. This one's eyes were a cobalt blue, deep yet terrifying.

"Look around! Has it not occurred to you we aren't in the No Zone anymore!" the fox called Miles said, still annoyed.

"Well look at that, I wonder who busted us out? Couldn't have been you shrimp, and what'cha yellin' for? It's not like anyone else is around."

"Does it really need explanation? We are in a room that is most likely sealed shut, we were just awoken from storage, and on top of that, I'M SOAKED!" looking around, the green hedgehog surveyed the room and the golden kitsune in front of him.

"So what? Its just a little water, get over it! And you'll have us out lickety split now won't cha'? There are tons of computers over there so get crackin' Einstein! I gotta figure out how to dry my jacket before it shrinks."

"You do NOT have the authority to tell ME what to do you overgrown lima bean!" Miles said pointedly.

"Doesn't matter, if you wanna get out you're gonna do somethin' with those computers over there, whether I tell ya or not." The green hedgehog walked away and sat on a nearby crate, leaned back and relaxed like there was nothing to worry about.

"YOU…YOU…ugh, I swear Scourge I will have your head on a platter one day." Miles threatened at the hedgehog. He looked back and the still unconscious third figure in the last container while fiddling with the computer controls. "Are we going to wake up the lummox over there?" bringing Scourge's attention to the last one. Scourge lazily turned his head in the direction Miles was gesturing, and an immediate scowl came across his face.

"Naw, leave em', he deserves to be locked up again for all I care." The green hedgehog rolled his eyes and went back to sitting while examining his jacket.

"You will not be exiting this room until all three of you are conscious." The monotone male voice informed the two beings. Scourge, a bit shocked, jumped up and looked around. Miles focused on the computer still but his ears twitched at the noise. After a few minutes of silence between the fox and the hedgehog, a loud BEEEEEP startled them both again.

"I repeat, you will not be exiting this room until all three of you are conscious."

"What is that thing?" Scourge asked the fox.

"Computer A.I., what else? It controls this room and refuses to grant me access to the door controls."

"I guess we are wakin' him up then, might as well have a little fun though." Scourge smirked happily. Strolling over to where the red one was, the green hedgehog casually gripped the Irish tam he was wearing, then kicked the being onto the floor. Getting up, the red one rubbed its head with its gloved hands and groaned.

"Whaaaa…?" it said.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" Scourge put on a happy façade.

"Well, it seems we've woken up from…" the red echidna patted his head, and noticing his tam was gone, turned to the owner of the voice that had addressed him. Seeing the green hedgehog, Knuckles eyes went wide with fear. "Sc…Sc…Scourge? What are you doing here!"

"Same thing you're doing here…NOTHIN'!" Scourge said as he kicked Knuckles down to the ground again, throwing the tam down next to him, laughing like a maniac. Knuckles got up and put his tam back on his head, calm as ever.

"May I remind you that I prefer to be called Knux." He replied as he dusted himself off. Miles had to suppress a snicker at the scene, but then the voice spoke.

"Now that you are all conscious, I would like you to please face the screen in front of you, and your instructions will be given to you by my creator."

"What is this?" Miles exclaimed. "I will not be ordered around by anybody!"

"Me neither!" Scourge chimed in. Knux stayed silent. While they halfheartedly watched the screen, suddenly mechanical arms dove down from the dark ceiling. They aimed for the three beings in the room, holding some sort of collar in them. Grabbing all three by the neck, they attached the collars to them. All three were screaming, trying wrench off the thing that had taken hold of them. Then all three of the collars beeped, and all three stopped struggling. The only door in the room opened, and all three filed out. The door closed, and the room went dark once again.

In another room not far off:

"Good going General, I think you handled it quite well with the subjects." A man in an army uniform said to a more decorated man sitting in a chair by a desk.

"It's not over yet, we still have another subject to get a hold of, and can you arrange it?" the young army man nodded eagerly.

"Certainly sir!"

"Well? What are you standing around for, get going man!" the one sitting yelled. The young soldier hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2:The Revival of an Old Recruit

A/N:

Galeforcewinds12: Hello readers! Here is the second chapter to our collab fic!

Jyn-the-raccoon: Yup, and we hope you enjoy. And because this is a shorter chapter, expect another chapter up sometime today!

Gfw12: Also, we would like to thank bomrocks23 and misty-the-fox103 for reviewing! And now the disclaimer!

Jtr: We don't own anything except for our oc's. Now please read and review!

Ch 2: The Revival of an Old Recruit

Shadows POV

"Here's the deal, we let you have your freedom after you take care of this little problem. Once that's done, you're free. No strings attached." The man addressed me, pacing from side to side in the room. I largely ignored him though, not caring if they did set me free or not. And it wasn't as if his promises were true, I was too valuable to them anyway, like they would be willing to give me up that easily. I kept silent even though he was waiting for me to answer.

"Well, Shadow? Does this mission intrigue you?" another man entered the room; he looked like a decorated officer, not that I cared. I still didn't give an answer, and this seemed to annoy the officer. He waved the other person out of the room, pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"Listen, this deal we are offering you, we don't offer it to many in your position. I suggest you take it." His voice lowered. This interested me; this human was trying to intimidate me?

"Or what?" I finally spoke. "What could you possibly do to me?" I glared at him.

"We could take away your free will."

"And you haven't done that already?" the officer gave a kind of a smirk and pulled a device out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons, and then looked to the opposite side of the room. Following his gaze, I saw a part of the wall raise up to reveal a glass wall. On the other side of said glass I saw a two-tailed fox, a hedgehog like myself, and an echidna. They gave me the most intense feeling of de ja vu, they…they looked like…

"Sonic…" I whispered. The officer didn't hear me, but my memory before coming here was returning, if only a small amount. Eggman, Sonic, the emeralds, the Biolizard, falling…I returned my attention to the three on the other side of the glass. They weren't Faker and his cronies, but they could almost be related. They all had a collar on, metal with a red stripe around it, pulsing.

"No, we can do much, much worse." The officer replied to my earlier question. It was obvious what they had done; they had turned these Mobians into mindless robots with those collars. I knew he was threatening me with it, but it didn't really sink in. I was weighing my options; I doubted that they could ever touch me with that collar, but a small part of me thought if they had the manpower they might. Even then it would be a hindrance to my plans of escape. So, deciding to take the other option, I spoke.

"What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Newbies

Ch3

5 days earlier:

"AAAHHH!" waking with a start, Zephyr looked for the source of the scream that roused her from her sleep. She did not have to look very far though, for the scream had come from her friend Jyn, sleeping in the bed beside her. Jyn, also woken up by her own outburst, sat up straight in bed, panting furiously.

"What happened?" Zephyr inquired of her friend as she got out of bed, having noticed that it was time to get ready for school. Jyn yawned and rubbed her eyes, preparing to get ready for the day as well.

"Ugh, I had that dream again, you know, the one where the city gets destroyed? This time, I almost saw the guys face, the guy that did it, I mean."

"That must have been terrible! Well, at least it was just a dream."

"Yeah, just a dream…" both friends began getting themselves dressed and groomed for the school day, when Jyn noticed the time on the clock. "We gotta hurry up Zephyr, or we'll be late!"

"OK, you go down and get the car started while I get us some breakfast." When they had finished their preparations, Zephyr hopped in the driver's seat and started it up, beginning the new week. The two girls were students at Station Square High School, and for the duration of their high school years had been living together in an apartment closer to the school. Both their parents had insisted on them having the convenience of living close to the school without moving, so both couples chipped in and bought a modest apartment for the two. The only thing the girls had to do to keep it was maintain their grades. Parking the car in a lot near the school, Zephyr and Jyn grabbed their backpacks and headed inside to grab their books for morning classes. Once they had retrieved the contents from their lockers (which unsurprisingly were right next to one another), the two said goodbyes and parted ways for their separate first periods.

…

"Hey Jyn, how was history?" Zephyr asked as they walked down the hall, side by side to their math class.

"Eh, nothing special happened, same old same old. But hey, do you wanna go somewhere after school, mix things up a bit?" Jyn suggested as the arrived in class and sat in their adjacent seats.

"Sure, where do you want to go? How about that new smoothie shop down the street from the apartment that just opened?"

"That's perfect! I have been meaning to check out that place."

"Fine, after school it is then!" Zephyr agreed as the bell rang.

…

"Whew! It felt like today lasted forever!" Jyn sung with happiness as she burst through the front door, Zephyr beside her.

"I know. Well, I'm starving, so let's head to the smoothie shop!" Zephyr pumped her fist, excited for an after school treat.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm pretty hungry too. And maybe while we're there we could work on this one problem on the math homework, it's killing me."

"Alright, I'll try but you know I'm not the best at math."

"Me neither, it's just those trick questions that get me."

"I KNOW! I hate that too!" the two talked as they walked to their car, and in a few minutes had arrived, ordered their smoothies and sat themselves comfortably down at an outside table.

"It's so nice outside!" Jyn sighed, taking in the fresh air.

"Yeah! It finally got over 70 degrees today!" Zephyr cheered as she sipped her smoothie. "Ahhhh! That hits the spot!" Jyn took an experimental sip of her own, and agreed wholeheartedly.

"You betcha."

"We haven't even been here five minutes and I already like this place!"

"As do I! And now that we're comfortable, I shall set to work on problem #12!"

"Let's!"

…

"That assignment was a doozie!" Zephyr marveled an hour later.

"I can't imagine how she comes up with this stuff." Jyn agreed, referring to the ridiculous word problem they just finished. They both relaxed, letting the momentary silence drift over them. Both pairs of eyes began to wander, when something caught Jyn's eye. "Hey Zephyr?"

"What's up?" Zephyr asked her friend, looking confused.

"I don't know, but I think the guy sitting behind you is watching us." Jyn lowered her voice to a whisper. Zephyr frowned.

"Do you recognize him?"

"No, not at all."

"Then let's get going." After grabbing their backpacks and stuffing them in the car, the duo headed for home.

"Just as I was liking that place it has to be overrun by creepers." Zephyr shook her head.

"I know, all the good places to go in the city are crawling with people like that." Jyn shivered from the creepiness.

"I just hope we never see him again." Zephyr resolved firmly as they parked the car and headed up into their abode. Entering into the front hallway, both dropped their backpacks. Jyn decided to open up some windows to air out the place, while Zephyr was settling down comfortably on the couch. Looking through one window as she opened it Jyn replied,

"Yeah, me-...ZEPHYR!" Jyn yelled, completely in shock. Rushing over, Zephyr examined her friend's expression.

"What! What is it, what's wrong!"

"The guy from before…HE LIVES NEXT DOOR TO US!" she announced, pointing out the window.

"Now that's creepy!" the girl agreed.

"I am starting to get paranoid Zephyr, what if he really is after us?" both girls shuddered at the thought. After they had both calmed down, both decided to shrug it off until morning. That night they slept, if a bit uneasily, with doors locked and windows closed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unwanted Discovery

A/N: Hello, gfw12 here again. As promised, here is chapter 4! The story is probably a pretty confusing jumbled mess right now, but don't worry! Everything eventually gets all tied together. So, hope you enjoy this update and please read and review!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to SEGA in this story.

Chapter 4: The Unwanted Discovery

The next day, the two friends, who had gotten up earlier than yesterday, were leisurely sitting at the breakfast table, eating cereal and chatting about the day ahead.

"Yay! We have a field trip today!" Jyn said ecstatically.

"Where are we going again?" Zephyr asked as she put her used bowl in the sink.

"The museum downtown, the teachers wanted to show us the new electron microscope they got for their science wing." Jyn followed her friends lead and put her dirty dishes away.

"I can't stand waiting! Let's get going Jyn!" Zephyr commanded playfully. Grabbing their backpacks both jumped in the car and drove to school. After a bus ride and a short walk, the class arrived at the museum. The teacher gave short instructions, saying that everyone should pair up and wander the place as they please until 2:00 in the afternoon, and must see the electron microscope so that they could fill out the worksheet that was handed out.

"I love it when teachers trust us." Jyn said, a devilish smirk present on her face.

"Yeah!" Zephyr chuckled at her friends antics. "What do you want to see first, there's tons of stuff here to see."

"I dunno, got anything in mind?" she shrugged.

"I wanna see the life sized doll house, the Lewis and Clark exhibit and the Russian Revolution exhibit!"

"Good idea, lead the way. You're the one with the brochure after all." Jyn and Zephyr headed to all the different exhibits, laughing and having fun. On their way back to the electron microscope, they encountered an exhibit not marked on the brochure…

Jyn's POV:

"What's this?" Zephyr asked as she examined the new section from behind the glass door. I shrugged, I had no clue.

"There's a sign over there, lets check it out." I offered. We walked over to the relatively small sign next to the door, and read its few words.

"It seems like they are experimenting with the genetics of certain small animals." Zephyr said. I nodded. We decided to head on in, being the science nerds we were, we had the urge to see what was up. Opening up the glass doors, we noticed nobody else was around. It freaked me out a bit, being alone in a place that should be packed, also recalling to my mind the weird guy from yesterday. I shrugged it off, I wasn't going to be a little kid, I was 16, I can handle being by myself! We followed the almost endless hallways until we actually saw something interesting.

"They're…cute little hedgehogs!" my friend exclaimed. I saw them and my heart just melted.

"And their spikes are all different colors! This one has green spikes."

"I wonder…I wonder if they ones that look like Sonic and his friends. They do have a red echidna and a blue hedgehog."

"You might be right, cause I see a pink one over here, maybe they have Sonic on the brain or something." I laughed at my own joke. Zephyr chuckled a bit too, but was focused on the cages. Sonic the Hedgehog, super speedy hero extraordinaire, he was the guy you turned to to handle all the big disasters and stuff. It was funny to us that they had an actual hedgehog that looked like him, since he was a Mobian hedgehog, who could walk and talk and do all the stuff humans do. My mom always said that Mobians were just shorter, furrier versions of humans, and that they were only different from us on the outside. My best friend was a Mobian in kindergarten before I met Zephyr. Other people don't think that way though, some people think that they are just animals, that they don't deserve the same rights as people. I personally thought all those people needed an attitude adjustment, but I shook those thoughts out of my head for the moment and enjoyed our trip at the museum.

"You wanna take a picture?" Zephyr asked. I replied with a yes, and she dug her camera out of her backpack. As we both posed in front of the cages, smiling and Zephyr's fingers centimeters away from the shutter button, I heard some shouting close by…

Zephyr's POV:

The shutter in my camera didn't even have a chance to close before I heard shouting in the distance.  
>"Hey, you girls! Stop!" the approaching security guard yelled. Feeling confident, I smoothed down my shirt and was ready to take the heat, until I looked up. My face dropped once I realized...it was the same guy that had been following Jyn and me! Quickly, I grabbed Jyn's Elbow and burst into a sprint.<br>"I'm right behind ya!" she said. I led her around a corner and sped down a hallway, having no idea where I was going. I suddenly saw another guard appear at the end of hallway and turned the nearest corner only to find another guard closing in. I looked at Jyn worriedly but then grabbed her by the hand and went back the way we came thinking we could make it back into the main hall of the museum. But I was wrong. As soon as I turned the corner, I slammed into the bullet proof vest of a security guard and Jyn slammed into my backpack.  
>"You girls are coming with me." The guard said gruffly as he roughly grabbed both of our forearms.<p>

"Hey! Handle with care buddy!" Jyn complained.

After, walking down a few barren hallways, we arrived at a grey room. There was no furniture inside and no windows. I kept trying to get the guard to explain why we were being held here since there was no visible sign that said we couldn't take pictures! Plus, I knew that my parents would just love to have to come all the way down to the city to pick me and Jyn up from the station. The nameless guard then pushed Jyn and me forward into he containment room and before we could turn around, he shut and secured the door.

"Hey! Let us out of here! We have a right to know what is going on!" Jyn said as she pounded her fist against the air locked door. "This is just great! We have no idea where we are, who these people are or what time it is!" I reassured Jyn that everything would be okay and she settled down. I though, was more curious than worried. Where WERE they taking us? I had a feeling that they wanted us for more than just taking a picture. My thoughts were interrupted though when the room started to descend.

"I didn't know we were in an elevator!" I remarked, surprised. Jyn and I stated to look around for a panel with buttons or an emergency call button but we were only surrounded by the stainless steel walls.

"Why would they be taking us to museum storage? This just doesn't make any sense." Jyn said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, I guess we are in bigger trouble than I thought." I sat up against one of the walls and set my backpack beside me, taking out two juice boxes. I always kept a good supply of foodstuffs in my trusty backpack because Jyn and I are always hungry. I tossed her one and she sat next to me as we awaited what was next to come.

After about ten minutes of descending, the room finally came to a stop. The doors dinged open and there was yet another guard waiting there.

"You two, up." The guard said coldly. He motioned for us to follow him and Jyn and I got up slowly and I slipped the strap of my backpack over my shoulder and we slowly walked forward and followed him out the door. I could tell Jyn was getting impatient as she had her arms crossed. The guard led us to ANOTHER empty room.

"This is getting pretty boring and predictable man. Aren't you gonna take us to like some high security prison for crazy picture takers or something?" I quipped. Now I was getting impatient. The guard then suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Well, hopefully this will help." He said quickly before pulling out a tranquilizer gun and shooting Jyn in the leg and me in the arm. My vision started to get fuzzy and I was getting dizzy and before I knew it, I was lying on the cold floor and before I knew it, I was slipping into unconsciousness…


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape

A/N: hey guys! It's Jyn- the- raccoon here! Here is chap 5 of our fic! This is where it starts getting interesting, so stay tuned for more next week! Just to reiterate, we do not own anything but our oc's, so don't sue us please! Hope you enjoy, so please R&R!

Chap 5: The Escape

Jyn's POV:  
>The light invaded my senses really quickly, which was a problem since everything had been dark for a while now. It hurt, like back in my room when Zephyr would shine her flashlight on me to wake me up, but not that much. My sight was fuzzy and all I could make out was white. Slowly it all started coming back into focus, like a puzzle. I blinked a few times and after about ten minutes my vision was back to normal.<br>"I'm not in Kansas anymore am I?" I joked to myself; I tend to do that when I'm nervous. I was in a hospital room though, which gave me a bit of relief. That means the whole thing at the museum was a dream, and my parents would come in soon and take me home and explain everything. The room was empty, even though there were three other beds besides mine. But there was something under the covers of the bed next to me that led me to believe it wasn't so empty after all. I wrenched the covers off and ran over to it, not really paying attention to my own body and if I could walk or not. When I arrived at the bed I noticed that it was taller than I expected, but I shrugged that off and tried to get a look at the thing in the bed. I was going to reach for the blanket…but then I got a look at my hand.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY HAND!" I screamed, grabbing it with the other, equally strange hand. It looked like it had swelled two times its size, and had been covered with a light, weird lavender colored bruise, but I soon realized it was fur by the way it and my arm felt. I looked at my legs to see they had undergone the same transformation, and gotten much shorter. Well, that explained the really tall bed. I didn't see anything else but a hospital robe covering me. I felt naked, exposed, I didn't know what had happened to me and I wasn't sure I really wanted too. I felt alone, Zephyr wasn't there, and nobody was there except the thing in the bed, which was now stirring thanks to my scream. I climbed back into my own bed and waited to see what it would do, when I stepped on something and it hurt. I let out a small yelp and looked down, only to find it wasn't my foot that hurt. I turned around to see a purple and black striped tail waving behind me. It didn't really surprise me as much as before, I had a suspicion of what was going on; I just wasn't willing to admit it to myself yet. I got comfortable on the hospital bed, waiting for the thing to wake up, all the while experimenting with my new appendage. I learned how to move it and mostly keep it out of the way, I did NOT want to step on it again, and it was still throbbing from the last time. I watched as the thing in the other bed tossed and turned, and I caught glimpses of light and dark brown. I wondered if it was like me…I wished Zephyr were here, then it wouldn't be so lonely.<br>"Ughh… where am I?" the thing said suddenly and sat up. The voice was feminine, a voice I would never forget.  
>"Zephyr…?" I asked in a whisper, mostly to myself. She looked like a light brown hedgehog, with dark brown bangs and deep blue eyes. She had on a hospital gown, and she looked like she took unconsciousness better than I had. She stretched a bit, looked around, and then turned to me. We locked eyes for a bit, then she spoke…<p>

Zephyr's POV:  
>"Uhhhhhh, what…?" I looked quizzically at the creature in front of me, having no idea if it was real or just an illusion. My vision was still fuzzy and a headache was wracking my brain. I closed my eyes, shook my head and opened them again…and the creature was still staring at me!<br>"Hey Zeph," the thing said. That voice was way too familiar.  
>"JYN? IS THAT YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"<br>"Well, I was going to ask you that." I quickly held up my hands in front of my face and sat there in awe. I whipped the white sheet off of myself and saw that I was in a stark white hospital gown. I had some how transformed into…no, that wasn't possible. But it had to be real. I looked at my light brown, furry, arms and legs, then looked at the creature standing next to the bed.  
>"Yeah, we're Mobian now. And yes, I'm Jyn." A now mobian Jyn said. We both silently headed to the bathroom and inspected our new faces. I was a hedgehog now with light brown fur and quills and bark brown bangs. I also had a white muzzle. Jyn had light fur with a purple tint and shiny black hair and bangs. She had a white muzzle and a black mask of fur around her midnight blue eyes and a fluffy striped tail.<br>""Whoa, we look pretty awesome! I think I could get used to a Mobian body pretty quickly!" I remarked.  
>"Yeah. I really don't know what they did to us, but I don't want to stick around to find out. We need to find a way outta here." Jyn suggested. I agreed. I did not want to see what these weird scientists had in store for us so we both started to look around for ways out. There were no windows or vents, and the door was air tight. We were getting a bit discouraged. In defeat, I plopped on the floor, next to one of the hospital beds. I turned on to my side, ready to just fall asleep when I saw an opportunity.<br>"Hey look at this!" I exclaimed. I crawled under the bed easily now that I was a lot shorter. What I had found gave me a little glimmer of hope. It was some sort of vent. It was too big and dry to be a drain. I picked at the sides with my sharp new fingernails. To my surprise, it was loose but there were two rusty screws holding it down. If only I had my backpack! My backpack had everything I needed and was light and versatile. Ever since I was a little kid in grade school, I was known for always being prepared with my backpack. Even though my mom is always nagging me to grow up and get a purse, I refused every time. They're just so convenient! I looked around quickly and saw my beloved blue and black rucksack slumped in the corner. I crawled over, pulled out a Phillips screwdriver and a flashlight and got to work. I swiftly removed the vent and shined a flashlight down into the shaft.  
>"Hey Zeph! You found a way out!" Jyn giddily exclaimed. I could tell she was getting anxious in here. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slowly lowered myself in. Jyn soon followed and put the vent cover back. We were now in a crazy maze of tunnels and my small flashlight was running low on batteries and it soon died. This led to Jyn spotting a light source not too far off so we continued on until we got to a grate leading to the outside! I couldn't believe it, it felt too easy. I shoved that thought aside though and kicked my way out of the tunnel.<br>"I think we are back on the streets of Station square!" I instantly recognized the street and Jyn and I started walking down the sidewalk. As we passed a tinted coffee shop window, I realized something was off.  
>"Hey, Jyn, are you as tired as I am of this thing?" I asked as I held up the end of my gown.<br>"You bet!" Jyn remarked. "Hey look, there's a mall across the street! Let's go before people start to think we've fled an insane asylum!" With that, she took my hand and we ran through the doors. We grabbed the first clothes we saw and darted into the dressing rooms.  
>About five minutes later, I emerged wearing my new mobian clothes. I had on some denim Bermuda shorts, a dark blue tank top and a purple vest. Jyn then came out of her stall.<br>"Who knew Mobian clothes would be so cool!" she said as she twirled around in a cute black skirt and yellow top.  
>"I'm surprised that I picked this out in two seconds!" I said. We both paid for our new clothes, quite awkwardly if I may say, and ditched our hospital gowns in a nearby trashcan. Out in the main part of the mall, we headed toward the food court and grabbed a snack while surveying our new surroundings. There was an electronics store with T.V. screens showing the local news. We headed onwards to see if we could find some information about our situation. I then stationed Jyn by the TVs while I went to the bathroom. While I was walking though, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me.<p>

Jyn's POV:  
>"OK, don't take too long!" I called as she left for the nearby restroom. I stared at the screen for any sign of the Blue Blur. I would see his exploits regularly on the TV at home, how he saved this person and took down this criminal. But of course today is the day they choose NOT to air anything about him. I sighed; it was kind of ironic to me when I thought about it. Admittedly I…am a little bit of a fan girl when it comes to Sonic the Hedgehog. I would try to catch every news flash, every update about him whenever I could, and the one time I actually needed to know where he was, the hedgehog was hiding from the public eye. Zephyr finally came out of the bathroom smiling and looking like she didn't have a care in the world.<br>"Hey Jyn, let's check out the TV's inside the store, OK?" she said through gritted teeth. I gave her a confused look, but waited until we got inside to ask a question.  
>"What's up with you?" I said, crossing my arms.<br>"Look through the window to the second floor." She said in a low whisper. I did as she said and looked through the display window to see Mr. Cheerful-Disposition from before, still stalking us! Walking back to where Zephyr and the TV's were, I scowled.  
>"Darn G.U.N. and their resources, darn them and their new technology!" but Zephyr wasn't listening to my curses cause the media finally pulled through.<br>"This is footage of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog stealing a Chaos Emerald from a jewelry store on Second Avenue late last night." The newscaster said, animated. "After the Biolizard incident a year ago, the well known Chaos Emeralds were syndicated throughout the country, and Sonic is most likely trying to gather them again for some unknown purpose. Experts have confirmed that this actually is Sonic the Hedgehog, not Shadow the Hedgehog who was mistaken for the blue hero a year ago. G.U.N. is setting up perimeters at all of the exits to the city to locate the blue hedgehog; this might create some traffic problems for commuters later on. That's all for the four o' clock news. Shelley Sandoval signing off."  
>"They can't be claiming that that is Sonic the Hedgehog?" Zephyr said, unconvinced, even with the assurances from the "experts".<br>"I mean he looks more like Sonic then Shadow ever did, but still, they are so blind for thinking that…green bean could ever be Sonic."  
>"Well, we know Sonics' double is in the city, so he might be too, I suggest we look tomorrow cause I am so tired right now its not even funny." She said, looking pretty tired. I had to agree, we had been walking for so long and everything was twice the distance with these short legs. But there was something bugging me…<br>"Where are we going to sleep? We know we can't go home, and a hotel is too obvious."  
>"Well, we could always try the old tree house, it's pretty concealed and if we took the back way I don't think they'd ever find us."<br>"That's a really good idea! I've been meaning to go see that place again." I smiled, thinking back when we were younger, we spent half of our lives up there. We walked quickly out of the store, resisting the urge to look back and see if he was still back there. Zephyr had just enough money left in that miracle backpack of hers to get us onto the bus and over to Robin's Park, where our tree house resided. We quickly got off the bus and ducked into the forest, taking the path behind the rock climbing wall. After a few minutes of sprinting we made it to the big oak. I found the string that looked like a vine and pulled on it, lowering the ladder. We both went up, above the foliage and out of sight. I pulled the ladder up back into its original position so it wouldn't be seen, and we prepared to spend the night.

Zephyr's POV:

In let out a huge sigh of relief as I set my backpack down and looked around the old tree house. I hadn't been up here in ages and was astonished that it was still here in such good condition. I pulled out the sleeping bags from the air tight containers we kept up there and spread it out in the darkest corner. As I leaned back I felt my elbow connect with something and was sure I heard a grunt.  
>"Uh, hey Jyn. Did you just hear something?"<br>"No? Why?"  
>I shrugged it off and just flopped back onto my pillow when something screamed and made me jump up.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I yelled as I pointed at the thing holding a pillow in front of me as a shield. The figure stepped into the moonlight and I instantly recognized who it was. Sonic the Hedgehog.  
>"Whoa! Settle down! Sorry I scared ya guys! I just wanted to hide somewhere! I promise I won't hurtcha'! Just stop screaming before you alert someone!" he said, holding his hands up.<br>"Oh my goodness, you're Sonic the Hedgehog! In _our _tree fort!" squealed Jyn. I rolled my eyes and giggled. She had always been a huge Sonic fan girl. Now she was probably freaking out.  
>"Wow, sorry if I hurt you. But what ARE you doing here exactly?" I questioned.<br>"Well, ever since the news that 'I' had stolen whatever I stole from wherever, I was a top priority for the cops and needed somewhere to hide. While I was running, I saw this awesomely hidden tree house and decided to stay." he explained.  
>I nodded while Jyn stared in amazement. I nudged her and laughed again as she looked at me funny.<p>

"Since you guys obviously know who I am, who are you two? I mean, I know pretty much every Mobian there is, but I don't think I have ever seen you two." Sonic inquired. I chuckled a bit but explained.

"Uhh, we were actually captured by G.U.N. agents and they turned us into Mobians." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure he would believe us or not.

"And we escaped. So they have kinda been following us to get us back. I'm Jyn by the way." Jyn said as she shook Sonic's hand.

"We came here because this was our haven when we were younger. And I am Zephyr, Jyn's childhood friend." I said. I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and let out a huge yawn.  
>"I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's time to hit the hay. We have all had a long day and I don't expect anything less tomorrow. We should all get to bed." Jyn said. She dug out the extra sleeping bag for Sonic and he climbed up to the loft of the fort.<br>"Well g'night guys. I will get a hold of my buddy Tails tomorrow so we can get outta here." he said  
>I nodded. "Yeah, you're not the only one G.U.N. is after." And with that we all instantly fell asleep before our heads even met our pillows. <p>


End file.
